Fire Starter
by FireFly92
Summary: Somebody from Toad's past pulls them to safety from Alcatraz. When they wake up, the person is gone, but left something for Toad to know who pulled them out. With nowhere else to go, Toad and Pyro end up on the doorstep the Xavier's Institute. JamiexJohn
1. Prologue

-----_Alcatraz Island during Phoenix Incident_

_The man frowned at the two mutants lying in a heap. The one looked so familiar... But he was supposed to be dead..._

_The man looked around. Nobody was looking. They were too busy running away. Maybe... He could just..._

_No. He had to run. They were mutants. They were freaks. They were..._

_"Nicholas! Run!" His friend called. The man looked up and saw a blonde man running over. The man nodded._

_"I'm coming!" The man looked at the two on the ground again. He couldn't carry both. He bit his lip. What to do, what to do...?_

_"Screw it." He muttered. He lifted the smaller one over his shoulder and dragged the bigger one. Once to safety, he dropped them. He frowned. He knew the bigger one, he knew he did. It was his old friend. Sighing, the man ripped off his necklace and put it into his old friend's hand. After he made sure that they _would_ live, he ran._

----Right Outside Alcatraz; Present time

John winced, feeling something being pressed onto his oh-so pounding head. With a groan, he opened his eyes. He hissed at the bright light. Soon, he saw his 'big brother' frowning.

"I don't even want to know where you got that cut on your forehead." He said.

"Fuck off Todd... God, what the hell happened? Where are we?" John asked, sitting up. He almost fell backwards, dizzy. "Okay, that wasn't a good idea..."

"We're right outside Alcatraz. Somebody pulled us both out." Todd replied, pressing a ripped cloth on the younger mutant's cut.

"Any idea who?" John asked, frowning in worry.

"Yeah... An old friend." Todd said, holding up the necklace that was placed in his hand.

"The dude you ran from?" John asked, frowning as he remained on the, uncomfortable, ground. Todd gave the boy a look that said '_he has a name stupid_'.

"Yeah. Nicholas." The amphibian mutant said, picking the smaller one up.

"Oww... Don't do that..." John moaned as the dizzy came back. Todd snorted.

"Well, sorry, but we've got to get out of here before the humans come back." Todd told him. John scowled.

"And where, exactly, are we going?" He asked. Todd hesitated to answer him. With a growl, he grabbed Todd's head, forcing him to look at him.

"Where. Are. We. Going." He demanded. Todd hesitated again, but answered.

"... The Institute."


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Wow, I just realized I never did the disclaimer on the last chapter... Wow. Okay, um, I own NOTHING except the man who dragged Toad and Pyro out in the prologue. I also own one OC who's name is pending and then Jinx is owned by Blackrose197666. Now, Pyro's a bit OOC in this chapter(And the rest of the fic, but more so right now), because I wanted to show his relationship with Toad. I find it funny. XD

---Nightfall

John stood next to Todd, slightly behind him. The amphibian mutant knocked on the door in front of them and soon it opened, revealing Storm. The woman looked surprised to see them.

"Uh, May I help you two?" She asked. John zoned out as Todd started explaining their situation, why they need to stay here, etc. He was brought out of it by Todd nudging him, telling him to come on. John heard muttering among the newer students and he saw some who he went to school with glare at him.

"John, your room is still open for you. And since there is a spare bed in there, Toad can share with you." Storm said. John nodded blankly.

"Yeah... Sure..." He said. Storm walked off to go do God knows what, and John and Todd entered John's old room. Todd raised an eyebrow at the lighters littering the floor.

"Okay, I did _not_ do that! I swear! I kept my lighters in the dresser!" John snapped before Todd could make any comment. Todd snorted.

"So what happened? A tornado come through here?" The older mutant asked as John dropped onto one of the beds. John scowled.

"Drake... The little fucker's been in here." He said. Todd shook his head, forcing back a grin. John looked at Todd.

"So... What's up with the necklace? I mean, he could've just left us, but he dragged us out and left the necklace. Why?" The pyrokinetic asked. His 'older brother' shrugged.

"Beats me... Guess he wanted me to know we're even, I guess. I saved his ass once when we were kids." Todd replied, "I really don't know." John nodded slowly in understanding. If anything, it'd explain why he left the necklace. There was a knock on the door.

"John. We need to talk." John frowned at the familiar voice of the Iceman.

"Care to explain why to threw my lighters all over the place?" He hissed. He heard Bobby sigh.

"I'm sorry about that... Look, we really have to talk." Bobby said again.

"No thanks. You did enough talking when you split my head open!" John replied, his hand going to his recently bandaged forehead. It still amazed him how frikkin' amazing Todd was with medical supplies.

"John!"

"Fuck off Drake! I don't want to talk to you!" John snapped. Todd rolled his eyes and went to the door, opening it.

"Ignore'm. He's been a bitch since I told him we were comin' here." The amphibian said to the ice mutant. He went back over to his bed. John threw his pillow at Todd.

"Bastard!"

"Hey! This bastard bandaged your head, you could a bit more grateful!"

"I'll be grateful when I'm dead!" Todd rolled his eyes and threw the pillow back at John.

"I can't really do anything about that. Blame Nicholas for that." John flipped his friend off.

"You two know Mr. Asinawa?" Bobby asked. They looked at him.

"How do you know Nicholas?" Todd frowned.

"He's a new teacher here..." Bobby said.

"Hey Todd, bet you he'll flip out once he sees you." John grinned evilly.

"Don't even think about it!" Todd said. John laughed and ran out the door, looking for the human who saved them.

"Pyro get your ass back here!" Todd ran after him. Bobby, not wanting them to get in trouble, chased them.

"Guys!" He shouted. Pyro ignored them, looking for the human he's seen only one picture of. He ran into Logan and fell to the ground unceremoniously.

"Watch it Pyro." Logan glared. Todd came over and grabbed the boy.

"You are seriously annoying, you know that?" He hissed at the boy.

"Todd?" A human walked over. John laughed.

"Leggo!" He forced Todd to let go as the stunned mutant looked at the human.

"Uhh..."

"Wow! Even a pissed off Sabretooth can't make him stay still like that!" John said, now standing to the side. His know-it-all grin was plastered to his face. After a few more minutes of silence, Logan snorted and walked off. John's grin turned slightly evil looking and he kicked Todd's leg. He grabbed Bobby and hid behind the corner, watching.

'_I wonder if Todd's ever gonna admit he likes the fucker..._'


	3. Chapter Two

A/N- Yeah, how was last chapter? Fun? Eventful? Confusing? All of the above? Yeah, I thought so too. Anyways, I swear, I think I should list all the pairings so you know what you're getting yourself into... So, JamixJohn, OCxTodd and past one-sided BobbyxJohn and, Blackrose197666, kill me, please, 'cause it's BobbyxRogue... -sad sigh- And I'm debating on giving Kurt, Warren and Pete a girl/boy(undecided if they're gay or bi or straight yet). -innocent look- What?

Disclaimer- I do not own X-Men. Nor do I own Jinx, she is Blackrose197666's. I _do_ own Melody.

---Half Hour Later

"So... How does Toad know Mr. Asinawa?" Bobby asked John as they sat on the couch in front of one of the TVs in one of the many recreation rooms. John shrugged as he dug into the chocolate ice cream that Bobby had acquired from the kitchen.

"I'm not too sure. I just know that when Todd was younger, he ran away from him when his mutation came out." John said, "That, and that Todd has this major crush on him!"

"Yeah, I could definitely see that. And Mr. Asinawa has it bad for him too." Bobby nodded. They grinned, remembering what happened after they hid around the corner a half hour earlier...

_"Uh... Here!" Todd quickly handed the necklace over to the black haired, green eyed man. The man smiled and shook his head._

_"No... You keep it. That's why I left it." He said._

_"Um... Thanks, Nicholas... For pulling us out..." Todd said quietly, his cheeks heating up. The man, Nicholas, smiled weakly._

_"You pulled me out of too many messes I got myself into... It was just one of many payments returned..."_

_"We're even."_

_"Who said...?"_

_"I-!" Todd was cut off by a kiss._

"Man! Todd's face was priceless! He looked ready to flip out!" John laughed as Bobby snickered.

"I don't think I've ever seen him that scared before!" The ice mutant said, eating his own ice cream. John couldn't quite remember how he and the Iceman started talking over ice cream, like they used to. It was all a blurr. After Todd and Nicholas kissed, he got bored with them just talking in the hallway, so he walked off. Bobby followed. And now they're sitting and eating ice cream!

"So... How's Rogue...?" John asked. God, how he hated her!

"She got the cure." Bobby said.

"I know." The fire mutant replied. They sat in an uncomfortable silence. It was broken by two girls staring at them in the doorway.

"May I help you?" Bobby asked the two.

"Jinx wanted to go blow something up! And I told her no!" The smaller girl said. The bigger girl, Jinx(1), nodded.

"Please Mr. Drake? We'll be good!" She said. Bobby frowned.

"Take it up with Ms. Munroe." He said. The two ran off, grinning at each other as the two males went back to their uncomfortable silence.

---With Jinx and Girl

"So, did you see right Melody?" Jinx asked. The smaller girl nodded.

"Yeah! The big bad traitor really is-!"

"SHH!" Jinx giggled, watching as some older kids passed. They giggled to each other again and ran off to talk in their room.

"So, it's definitely not Mr. Drake's. Mr. Drake is with the bitch... I mean Miss-!"

"You totally called her a bitch! Yes! I am such a good influence on you!" Jinx laughed.

"Shut up! More like a bad one!" Melody giggled.

"So... It's nobody from the Institute... And Mr. Tolansky is officially with Mr. Asinawa... And I doubt they woulda done anything like that if Mr. Asinawa hadn't ever kissed him anyways." Jinx said, grinning.

"So, out of the Brotherhood, who would be more likely to screw Mr. Allerdyce...?" Melody asked, frowning.

"Well, little Miss X-Ray vision, can't you break down into the DNA and find out?" Jinx asked, annoyed.

"If I did, I could possibly kill it!"

"I doubt Mr. Allerdyce would mind. I mean he seems like the type to not give a damn."

"He would too give a damn! Afterall, it's his-!"

"It's my what?" John asked, frowning as he walked over with Bobby and Marie.

"Uh..."

"Spill it out you two." Bobby said. The two girls looked at each other and then at the three older 'adults'. They grinned sheepishly. Melody hesitated, but answered.

"... Mr. Allerdyce is-!"

"John! Come on! We've got to talk!" Todd said, running over with Nicholas.

"Why? What's going on?" John frowned.

"It's about Jamie." Nicholas said. John paled.

"What about Jamie?" He asked quietly.

"... He's in jail..." John's frown turned absolutely evil.

"Can't we get'm out!?"

"No. He... He's on death row..." Todd broke it to John as easy as he could. It didn't go so well.

"John! John wait!" Todd ran after his charge, Nicholas, Bobby and Marie on his tail, along with the two young students. They all ran to the front. The two students looked at each other worriedly as the older ones ran out of the grounds.

'_This cannot go well..._'

----

1) Jinx is belonging to Blackrose197666. So far, she's the only one reading this, so I doubt I have to give a description unless she forgot what her own character looks like. And Jinx is SUPPOSEDLY a boy, but I made he a she so Melody would have a friend. Though, I'm tempted to '_steal_' Tommy too, just to put them together. But yeah, I'll get a description for Jinx later. Lmao!

A/N- Ooooh... Things are heatin' up with Nicholas and Todd! And John and Bobby are finally getting along again!(Yeah, I know, it didn't take long.) Just what is wrong with John? Will Melody and Jinx ever get the chance to tell them? And will Jamie survive being put on death row? Well, review and keep reading to find out!


	4. Character Profiles Melody and Nicholas

A/N- Okay. Not exactly a chapter, but more of a '_Let's describe Melody and her powers!_' So... Yeah, this is Melody... and Nicholas, since I'm sure some are wondering about him too.

Name: Melody Allerdyce

Age: 14

Hair: brown

Eyes: black with a hint of red

Clothes: baggy jeans, black t-shirt with red flames and red and black fingerless gloves.

Powers: X-Ray vision and limited control of fire.

Past: Though a few years younger than John, he doesn't recognize her as his younger sister. When it was discovered that John was mutant, she was taken to an orphanage because she was, by all understandings, '_normal_'. That was the last John saw her, when she was 2 and he was... older...(I dunno specific ages. Shut up.)

Crush/Pairing: Since she's come to the Institute, she's gotten quite the crush on Piotr and Warren. Jinx has been teasing her endlessly about it.

Name: Nicholas Asinawa (If you wish to dog on him, call him Lord Ass-in-our-way.)

Age: 26

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green with a hint of blue

Clothes: nice jeans and a black, _tight-fitting_ muscle shirt. (Let's just say that Todd can NOT keep his eyes off of him...)

Powers: None. He's human... For now... (VOTE and give ideas for a power!)

Past: He grew up with Todd in a small country bordering Japan. He snuck out quite often from his father's palace and played with Todd. When they were around 13-14, Todd's power came out and when Nicholas went to go see him that day, Todd was gone, presumably dead since there had been a raid that night. Upset and angry, mostly upset, Nicholas disowned his family and moved to America.

Crush/Pairing: Todd/Toad. He's never hearing the end of it from Melody...


	5. Chapter Three

Previously...

_The two girls looked at each other and then at the three older 'adults'. They grinned sheepishly. Melody hesitated, but answered._

_"... Mr. Allerdyce is-!"_

_"John! Come on! We've got to talk!" Todd said, running over with Nicholas._

_"Why? What's going on?" John frowned._

_"It's about Jamie." Nicholas said. John paled._

_"What about Jamie?" He asked quietly._

_"... He's in jail..." John's frown turned absolutely evil._

_"Can't we get'm out!?"_

_"No. He... He's on death row..." Todd broke it to John as easy as he could. It didn't go so well._

_"John! John wait!" Todd ran after his charge, Nicholas, Bobby and Marie on his tail, along with the two young students. They all ran to the front. The two students looked at each other worriedly as the older ones ran out of the grounds._

_'_This cannot go well..._'_

---_Now...._

John ran through the streets, his eyes watering as he thought of Jamie on death row. He had to get him out. He was stopped by Todd landing in front of him and forcing him into a 'hug'. By the time he had calmed down, he was crying.

"Shh... Calm down John... It's alright..."

"No! No it's not! We've gotta get'm out! Todd-!"

"John! Johnny listen to me!" Todd forced John to look at him. "We'll get him out. He's not going to die." John slowly nodded. He was still crying, but was much quieter and calmer about it.

"I can get him out. I won't let Jamie die." Nicholas said, putting a hand on the Pyro's head.

"How-?" John frowned as Nicholas cut him off, smiling.

"Let's just say... I have a good influence on the American government..." The man shared a know-it-all mischievous look with Todd. "But, for now. Let's get some sleep. It's late and I'm positive those two giggling ladies are worried."

"I'm sure Storm's put them to bed by now." Marie said from her place by Bobby. Nicholas nodded.

"Right. Come on." The group headed back to the Mansion. John quickly dried his eyes as they entered the mansion. Once inside the safety of their room, John quickly turned on Todd.

"What the fuck did he mean!?" He demanded. Todd smiled tiredly.

"I'll explain tomorrow... maybe." The amphibian mutant replied as they got into bed. John frowned, not liking it. But he forced himself to go to bed.

The next morning, John woke up to a knock on the door. With a whine, he sat up. He saw Todd wasn't in the room, but the shower was running. So he must've been in there. He heard another knock.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" John moaned. He got up and as he was going to the door, he felt...

"Oh shit!" He ran into the bathroom, which Todd had kept unlocked for God knows why, and threw up into the toilet. The shower turned off.

"You alright Johnny?" Todd asked as he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. John nodded weakly.

"Uh-huh...." He flushed the toilet and wiped his mouth. Todd helped the boy up and they left the connected bathroom. John went to answer the annoying person who wouldn't stop knocking as Todd got dressed.

"What?" He snapped, opening the door.

"Oh, sorry Firebug? Were you sleepin'?" An amused voice asked. John's eyes widened as he stared at the man in front of him.

"J-Jamie...?" He asked, his voice cracking. Todd walked over and stared at the two. He smirked, amused.

"Excuse me, I have to go kick a certain Ass." He passed Jamie(FULLY CLOTHED MIND YOU PEOPELS!) and disappeared around a corner.

"You alright, Firebug?" Jamie asked, frowning in concern. The multiplying mutant walked into the room and closed the door, pulling the fire mutant into his arms. John hugged Jamie tightly, starting to cry.

"Jamie... Don't... Don't ever scare me like that again!" John exploded, "Did you know how worried I was about you!?" Jamie quickly let go and backed up some.

"Hey, now, Firebug... It wasn't my idea to stay behind and get caught! You can thank ol' Mags for that!" Jamie said in his defense, holding his hands up. But that didn't help him any. John kept shouting at him, more than likely waking up the kids in the rooms next to his. Soon, somebody knocked on the door.

"Hey, John, cool it! It's too early for this!" Bobby shouted. John ignored him, though Jamie didn't.

"Firebug, the Iceman's right! You can kill me some other time!" Jamie offered.

"No you son of a bitch! I thought you were dead! And-!" John was cut off by Jamie kissing him. The fire mutant whimpered and melted into it. He wrapped his arms around Jamie's neck.

"Don't worry Firebug... I ain't leaving you alone just yet..." Jamie smiled when they broke apart for air.

"... Good..." John smiled, pulling Jamie back into another kiss.

---End

A/N- Woo! Haha, yeah, I couldn't keep Jamie sitting in prison any longer... He wanted in, and I couldn't say no... So... yeah... Next chapter is gunna show just HOW Jamie got out, and if you read the profiles, then you'll get the little god-awful joke Todd made. -snickers- Anyways! Disclaimer on previous chapter!


	6. Chapter Four

A/N- Annnnd.... This chapter is goin' to explain how Jamie got out and a piece of the mysterious past between Todd and Nicholas. -ghostly noises in background- ... Haha, very funny Nick... -shoots him- -everybody hears a startled scream- ... Oops... -snickers-

---After everybody's in bed

Nicholas wandered into his office and called the city jail house. He waited as the phone rang repeatedly.

..._Ring..._

_...Ring..._

_...Ring..._

_...Ring..._

"_Hello?_" Somebody answered tiredly.

"Yes, this is Lord Nicholas Asinawa, calling pertaining to one of my citizens in your jail house." Nicholas said, completely serious.

"_And who may I ask is this?_" The woman didn't take him seriously.

"Nicholas Asinawa. Prince of Anxasia(1). You have my citizen in your jail." Nicholas said again.

"_Oh, I am so sorry Lord Asinawa. May I inquire as to who this citizen is?_" The woman asked. She sounded so amazed that she was talking to a royal person.

"Yes... His name is Jamie Madrox."

"_Oh, no, he's American._" The woman said. Nicholas smirked.

'_Time to work my magic... Hopefully Todd doesn't kill me when he finds out..._'

"Oh, no no no... I assure you, he's Anxasian." Nicholas said, hacking into the government files. He quickly found Jamie's birth certificate. Smirking, he changed the birthplace to a local hospital in his country, and the location of where the multiplying mutant was born.

"_But it says on his birth certificate that he's American!_" The woman said over the phone.

"Why don't you check again? I'm sure you saw wrong." Nicholas said, saving it to all computers with the file.

"_Yes, right here is says that he's Anxasian! And... Oh... Oh I'm so sorry! Where shall I tell him to go?_" The woman asked.

"Just tell him to wait right outside and that Mr. Asinawa will be picking him up." Nicholas said.

"_Yes, of course!_"

"Goodbye." He hung up. Smirking, he got up to go pick up his new citizen. It reminded him of when he and Todd used to hack into computers back in Anxasia, what he just did...

---

_Five year old Nicholas laughed as the four year old Todd giggled sitting next to him. The two were sitting in a field of flowers, with Nicholas' laptop playing many classified files. Todd's eyes widened._

_"Do they really wanna do _that_ to your mommy?!" The small pale-skinned black haired, green eyed boy asked, amazed. Nicholas made a grossed out looked._

_"Yuck! Let's delete it!" Nicholas laughed. Todd's eyes got even bigger._

_"We can't do that! We'll gets in trouble!" He said, staring at Nicholas like he's insane._

_"We will not! I'm prince, 'member?" Nicholas giggled._

_"But..." Todd frowned._

_"It'll be fine!" Nicholas assured the younger boy as he deleted the plans._

_"Okay... hey, what's that one?" Todd asked, pointing to another file on the screen._

_"Dunno. Let's look." Nicholas opened it._

_"Who's Raven Darkholme?" Todd asked._

_"I dunno... But it says she's wanted for... impersonating... The president of the United States..." Nicholas blinked._

_"I hearded 'bouts'm! The United States is s'posed to be a place of freedom from... from... pr...presdi..."_

_"Prejudice?" Nicholas offered._

_"Yeah! And equal rights and stuffs like that!" Todd said. Nicholas blinked as he stared at his best friend._

_"... Well if it's equal rights, why is she gettin' persekewted?" Nicholas asked._

_"... I dunno... Let's delete it!" Todd said excitedly. Nicholas laughed._

_"Yeah!" He deleted the file. It was then the boy saw the time._

_"Uh-oh! It's gettin' late! I gotta go!"_

_"Oh no! I'mma gets in trouble!" Todd's eyes widened._

_"Come on! Let's go!" Nicholas quickly erased the history as he clicked out of the program. He turned the laptop off and the two scrambled to get home._

_"Bye Nicholas!" Todd called as they ran their seperate paths._

_"Bye Todd! I'll see you tomorrow!" Nicholas laughed, waving._

Nicholas exited his car and walked up the steps to the station. He saw the mutant waiting for him.

"You Mr. Asinawa?" Jamie asked.

"Depends. You Jamie Madrox?"

"Yes."

"Then yes I'm Mr. Asinawa. Come on. Your precious little Firebug is worried." Nicholas said. Jamie frowned.

"How worried?" He asked seriously. Nicholas frowned.

"Very. He tried coming down here to get you out. Come on." He said. The two got into the car as the sun started coming up.

---Later that Morning; During John's shouting; Nicholas' office

Nicholas looked up to see Todd walking into his office. He tried to look innocent.

"God, how did I know...?" Todd sighed, sitting in one of the chairs in front of Nicholas' desk. Nicholas shrugged.

"Ehhh... I couldn't resist. 'Sides, the idiot bimbo bought it. Jamie said she was blond. I never thought those American Blond jokes were, y'know, _true_." The two laughed.

"Yeah, well... If you get caught, Lord Ass-in-our-way, I'm not helping you get out of trouble." Todd said, still smiling.

"Gods no. You've helped plenty in our childhood." Nicholas said, thinking of the first time they met, and Todd had gotten Nicholas out of trouble.

"I think our whole friendship started because I got you out of trouble with your nanny." Todd said.

"Yep." Nicholas grinned, turning in his chair to open the mini-fridge. He got out to glass bottles of God knows what. He tossed one into the air. Todd rolled his eyes and used his wicked tongue to get it before it broke.

"I will never get tired of that." Nicholas said, drinking some of his unidentified soda. Todd shook his head as the bottle now remained in his hand.

"You will eventually." The mutant said.

"Mmm... No... Don't think I will. Have you even tried of thinking of how many ways you could use it during-!"

"Finish that sentence and I will make your life miserable!" Todd said, glaring.

"Like how?" Nicholas grinned.

"Like I'll leave and you won't hear for me for another Gods know how long again." Todd replied in a very serious tone. Nicholas' grin faded and he looked like a lost, kicked, begging puppy that's starving. Todd sighed.

"Alright, no... I won't leave again." He said. Nicholas ran around his desk and hugged Todd tightly. He ignored the blushing mutant's squeak of surprise.

"Todd... Don't ever leave... Please... Not ever again..." Nicholas whispered into Todd's ear. The smaller man blushed more.

"I... I won't... I promise..." He said quietly. There was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Asinawa, Mr. Tolansky, breakfast is ready! Miss Munroe said to get your butt into the kitchen before we let the little kids have a go on the food!" The familiar voice of Melody called. The two adults smiled.

"Yeah... It's best we listen..." The human said. Todd nodded and the headed for the kitchen. Both mutant and human weren't sure what to expect with Jamie now in the mansion... No doubt fights would ensue between the multiplying mutant and a certain ice mutant...

---End Chapter

1) Anxasia is a MADE UP COUNTRY! It does NOT exist. I made it up strictly for Nicholas. I mean, I made it up a long time ago, but now it has a name. -laughs nervously-

A/N- Yep, yep! That's how Jamie got out! ... Daaaaamn... Okay, don't ask about Nicholas and Todd getting Mystique outta jail when they were kids. I couldn't resist. I mean, seriously? Who wants to guess what happens when Mystique finds out that those two set her free when they were TODDLERS! Also, it seems that things are heatin' up even more between a certain amphibious mutant and human~! So, please review! ^-^


End file.
